


Thirst tweets

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2 Years Time Skip, AtsuHina, Don’t take this too serious, I am sorry yall, I had actually no idea what I was doing, I love Atsuhina, I might delete this later but I had to put it out into the world first, Implied Sex Talk, Jokes, M/M, Teasing, Thirst Tweets, it‘s late and I should sleep, just because I felt like giving this a try
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: PLEASE READ THE TAGS FIRST!thank you!just a messy phone written idea that got into my head, which I felt like sharing. read at your own risk. not edited. all I can say is I am sorry!>.<
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 16
Kudos: 171





	Thirst tweets

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS FIRST!
> 
> thank you!
> 
> just a messy phone written idea that got into my head, which I felt like sharing. read at your own risk. not edited. all I can say is I am sorry! 
> 
> >.<

While in the US for an international volleyball competition, a certain entertaining company - known for their YouTube videos- invited over  _ the _ power couple of the international, professional volleyball scene. 

Shoyo Hinata and Atsumu Miya.

Having become one of the first openly gay couples in Japan’s sports history in the past two years, they were getting, very much to their own surprise as they once mentioned in an interview, support from fans internationally and nationally.

Encouraging more young people to stay true to themselves and keep fighting to achieve their dreams and not let standards rule over who you are or who you want to be with.

Both honoured to be invited at such a big company, to come stop by to film a video for buzztweep, they made time in their busy schedule.

Occasionally having watched some of the videos which they were about to shoot them selves now, they were actually quite excited, as well as scared of what their fans would have to say.

Having arrivedat the studio early, they were greeting the staff as well as talking about a few other things, such as paperwork and contracts, before they could start the shoot.

Atsumu and Shoyo got a quick touch up - not that they needed it - sat in front of the camera and waited for their go.

Seeing the producer give his okay, the camera started rolling when Shoyo and Atsumu waved into the lens.

Speaking in perfect unison and still a tint of Japanese accent, they gave their greeting.

“Hello, we are very happy to be here at buzztweep!”

“I’m Shoyo Hinata.”

“And I’m Atsumu Miya.”

Speaking back in sync

“...and today we are going to read out your guys thirst tweets.”

Looking at each other Atsumu picked up the bucket in front of them which had Shoyo’s name on it.

“Alright, you start.”

Pulling a face, while brushing back his hair, Shoyo picked the first paper strip.

Opening it and showing it to the camera he sat up straight, letting out a sigh before reading it out load.

“//Shoyo Hinata is the sun on my earth and the air that I breath. Thank you for existing.//”

Lettin out a soft ‘aww’, he put down the paper slip.

“Awww, this was actually cute! Thank you.”

He touched his heart and bowed faintly, while Atsumu was nodding in agreement.

“Yeah it was cute, I can sign under that, totally agree.” He added, making Shoyo blush a little before he took his slip.

Looking a little anxious reading through the line by himself first, when he smiled and read it out loud.

“// I pretend that my body pillow is Atsumu Miya.//“

Grinning, he turned to Shoyo as if looking for agreement.

“I could make a good body pillow. No?”

Nodding his head in all seriousness, Shoyo approved.

“Yup, youdo make a great body pillow.”

Before risking to slip into more detail, Shoyo took out his next thirst tweet, and read it out - maybe a little too enthusiastic.

“//Shoyo‘sname starts with a S as in sex and ends with an O as in orgy...mind if I join?//”

Looking at it in disbelieve he shook his head, putting the tweet slip away, not daring to turn to Atsumu, while hading him the bucket.

“Atsumu, your turn.”

After another sigh, he took out a slip, reading it out load while bracing himself.

“//Idk about u, but -//„ He started before stopping, turning to Shoyo.

„Okay this one is thirsty, you sure you wanna hear?“

Shoyo frowned nodding.

„Now even more, is it bad?“

„I don’t know, I think it’s up for interpretation.“

Curiosity triggered, Shoyo pushed to make him read it.

Cleaning his throat, Atsumu read it again.

„//I don’t know about you,but Atsumu Miya could toss his balls into my face and all I would say is ‘thanks for the meal//”

Blushing like crazy Atsumu bend over to Shoyo, hiding his face when all Shoyo could do was laugh, knowing exactly what way to interpret that.

“Let’s just say they are taking about volleyball right?“

Getting Atsumu to nod while still hiding behind Shoyo, Shoyo picked his last tweet.

„Okay last one for me! Here I go!

//Hinata-kun is so fine, I’d let him ride all night.//„

Suddenly alert, Atsumu ripped the paper out of Shoyo’s hand. Throwing it behind them, he grinned into the camera, one of his most charming smiles, letting his hand slide totally consciously around Shoyo’s waste, whispering sneaky as if it’s a secret towards the camera.

“Sorry guys but his rides are exclusively for me.”

Making Shoyo now blush, his ears and face turning beet red, Atsumu took his last tweet.

“//Atsumu Miya and Shoyo Hinata are my daddies. They can crush my waist with their thighs and I’d still beg them for more.//.....wait what?! We won’t do that! Sho-chan?!“

Atsumu almost chocking from the embarrassment , Shoyo had a fast recovery, more laughing than shocked from those ridiculous tweets, and amused on how red Atsumu has gotten now. He laughed. 

“Well if we ain’t even now...“ Turning to Atsumu, then turning back to the camera.

„Well I‘d say, thanks for the tweets...thanks for participating, we hope you keep supporting us, and see you soon at our next game. Bye!“

Leaning over to Atsumu who tried to act calmer, he said his greetings too before the camera stopped rolling.

Letting out a deep sigh, Atsumu sulked. 

“It’s funnier if you are not the one participating.” He admitted when patted his back comforting before kissing his temple.

“I thought it was funny, I had no idea our fans are this passionate!”

He laughed while Atsumu swore to himself he’d never do anything like that ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly I just wrote this to get this one cringy volleyball sex joke out of my system.


End file.
